Legacy of Kolteq
by Anyastazya
Summary: Another sequel to He's Back, but does not require you to have read Heirs. Involves son of Kolteq and first Goth girl to run Labyrinth.


AN: Here's the promised story of Jana and Kolteq's child!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P (And my own characters of course ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Legacy of Kolteq  
  
(Part I)  
  
Rayne sat in the big chair behind his desk and rubbed his temples to try to alleviate the headache brought on by extreme boredom. He leaned back and tossed his long golden hair out of his face. Usually, being king of a horde of vampires and other creatures of darkness kept him busy. But lately, his work to keep them in line had been paying off. They were even being allowed back in the labyrinth pending their continuing good behavior.  
  
He got a slight idea for something to chase away his melancholy. It was something he had been doing a lot of lately, though he knew this was the activity that had gotten his father's cousin in trouble. Though, he did end up later marrying the woman. That had also led up to his father meeting his mother, who was friends with the legendary woman who had defeated the labyrinth. His father and mother now lived in the aboveground where his mother had grown up, though by giving birth to Rayne she had become faerie. His father had been faerie, but had become a vampire so that Rayne was a partial vampire or dhampire if you prefer.  
  
He took out an orb that resembled a dark pearl of a dark silver color. He stared into the reflection of his dark brown eyes. Then it dissipated to reveal the image of the aboveground. It was a dark club scene with pulsing rock music. The image swept over the crowd listening to the band where he spotted a few of his people. The image came upon the band playing the haunting melody, the members dressed very dark and gothic. The singer was a young woman of about twenty-one, twenty-two. She had black hair that fell down her back nearly to her waist with the front part bleached white. She wore a black tube top, long open sleeves that were not attached to the tube top just separate, black leather pants, and stiletto boots. Her light blue eyes were a contradiction in a sea of blackness.  
  
Rayne listened to her singing with a smile. She turned her face and the gold hoop in her nose glittered in the pale club light. Her eyes focused on him as if able to see him. His heart stirred as he looked into her heavily lashed eyes. He knew for a fact all those lashes were natural and untouched. He brushed his thumb over the image as if able to caress her cheek.  
  
***********  
  
The girl from the image was now in a back room of the club. The rest of her band had gone back out into the club to dance while she got some rest. Marie walked over to the mirror and leaned close to it to inspect her face. Her pouty lips were painted black and her eyes had tendrils of black eyeliner curling outward from the outer corners. A jewel was pressed into the center of her forehead and was a light blue color that matched the jewels decorating the silver pentagram hanging around her neck.  
  
She was bored out of her mind and had no interest in trying to dance in tight spaces only to be bumped continuously by strangers. She sighed and straightened.  
  
"Right now," she told herself with a slight Southern accent, "Ah wish Ah was anywhere but here."  
  
The lights suddenly went out and she gave a frightened squeak. Someone must have blown a fuse in the club. She held out her arms like a blind person and stumbled towards where she remembered the door being. The door opened before she got there and pale light filtered in. A figure was outlined in the doorway and Marie stopped in her tracks. This eerily reminded her of one of her favorite movies, and it was a good thing it didn't remind her of her favorite movie Queen of the Damned or she'd be really scared right about now. It would have been better if this was like something out of X-men...but this was not the time to be listing all her favorite movies in her head.  
  
"Who-who's there? Is that you Kyle...or Seth...?" Marie asked with a shaky voice in the dark. The lights came back on suddenly and she jumped, before realizing it wasn't the normal lighting. She was surrounded by what could only be nearly a thousand candles or more and it wasn't the dressing room anymore, it was some medieval looking room with stone walls. "Where am Ah?"  
  
Her eyes traveled back to the doorway and she gasped. It was him, the man from the movie that she had been reminded of. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to wake up. This so had to be some kind of dream. She jumped when she felt a very male chuckle near her ear. Her eyes flew open and she turned towards the sound of it.  
  
"My...my, aren't we a sight. You're the first...what do Abovegrounders call you, Goth I have ever been called by or for, for that matter," Jareth chuckled as he studied her. She was actually the first he had been called to since regaining his throne. "I suppose its because you are all too cool to believe in me. Well...except for you."  
  
"Ah don' believe in ya either," Marie shook her head. "This is just a hallucination or somethin."  
  
"I wouldn't have been brought here by your wish if you didn't believe." He cocked an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue denying it.  
  
"Well, that's all fine and good...but Ah didn' wish anyone away." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin defiantly.  
  
"My dear," he leaned forward. "You wished yourself away."  
  
***********  
  
Rayne cursed roundly as he watched the images in his black pearl orb. This couldn't be happening, no no no. He had to do something, think think think. He shook his head and then thought about it. She had wished herself away so she had no one to run the labyrinth for her. He would have to do it then, there was no way he was going to let her wish herself away, even to his father's cousin. He conjured another orb to transport him to that room where Marie and Jareth were in Jareth's labyrinth.  
  
Jareth looked up and noticed him. "Rayne, what are you doing here?" His eyes were a mixture of surprise, concern, and suspicion.  
  
"I can't let you just take her," Rayne motioned to Marie who he barely noted is staring at him at the moment. "She has no one to run the labyrinth for her and as she said, she did not mean to wish herself or anyone away."  
  
The older king stepped up to the younger man and looked down at him, studying him. "And what does it matter to you?"  
  
"I...well," Rayne glanced at Marie and then looked back up into his cousin's face. His voice lowered so she can't hear. "She is my Sarah, shall we say. Hopefully, that has gotten the point across, Jareth."  
  
"Yes, but your affections for her changes nothing," Jareth returned in the same low voice, his holding an edge of menace. Then his voice became normal pitch again so that all in the room hear him. "What was said, was said. She wished herself away and I am obliged to do my job."  
  
"Wait, since she wished herself away she has no one to run the labyrinth for her. I pledge to do that."  
  
"Ah can run for mahself," Marie finally spoke up. She stepped up between them with a stubborn look.  
  
"Fine," Jareth waved a dismissive hand. "You both shall run it and I will be generous since you are family, Rayne, and give you twenty hours, but you both have to arrive together and if you fail you will both share the penalty. Now go." He pointed over their shoulders.  
  
They turned to where he pointed and they were standing at the door to the labyrinth. Marie looked back, but the room and Jareth were gone. Then with a last glare up at Rayne she took off into the labyrinth. He walked after her quickly to catch up, when he did he growled slightly at her.  
  
"Why did you do that?"   
  
"Ah bought us extra time, didn' Ah?" Marie tried to quicken her pace and put distance between them.  
  
"You also bought us extra rules." He quickened his pace easily with his longer legs.  
  
"Well, Ah'm sorry that ya can' just dump me into the bog now and then run on ahead without me," She started jogging.  
  
"That is not at all what I was thinking. I didn't want you out here, putting yourself in danger." He jogged beside her.  
  
"The only danger Ah see is you." She huffed and then broke into a full run.  
  
He growled in frustration with an oath in elfish before running after her. He had almost caught up to her when he saw her skid to a stop ahead of him where the path dropped off; a bit suspiciously, too. He made a grab at her, to stop her from plunging over head first, but he lost his balance and they were soon tumbling down the side of the tall, steep hill. They landed in a pile on the ground with him atop her.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble," Rayne smirked. "But I think its ME who is in danger from YOU."  
  
***********  
  
Marie sat on the side of a creek they had found to clean off the dirt they had acquired by tumbling down the hill. Rayne sat a distance away, he had tried to sit beside her but every time he did she moved further away. Now she was bored, so she leaned towards him.  
  
"Okay, ya gonna explain to me who y'are and why ya tried to champion mah behalf?" she asked, looking him over. He wasn't a total lost cause, she guessed.  
  
He turned towards her slowly. He had removed his shirt while washing off and was wearing black breeches with soft leather boots. "Well, Marie, I came to help cause it wasn't right what he was doing. You hadn't meant to wish yourself away. As for who I am, I am the son of Jareth's cousin, Kolteq. My mother was a human like you, a friend of Jareth's wife, Sarah. She became faerie once she became tied and pregnant with a faerie. My parents returned to the Aboveground and I have been left in charge of the kingdom on the throne."  
  
"Y'aveta rule a bunch of unruly goblins, too?" Marie was watching him intently, absorbing all the information.  
  
"No, my father had taken under his wing the vampire, werewolves, and other dark creatures. They had become a nuisance in the other kingdoms, Jareth even forbid them from his Labyrinth. I have done good with them, though, and they are allowed back."  
  
This piqued her interest. "Vampires? So cool."  
  
"Not really, they're an unruly lot," he waved a hand dismissively. "My father was one of the few good ones."  
  
"Ya father was a vampire?"  
  
"Is, and yes."  
  
"Does that mean ya're a vampire?"  
  
"Dhampire, part vampire, much like the fictional character, Blade."  
  
"Oh, but that's still cool. But, how do ya know me? Ya know mah name, and how did ya know Ah made the wish and what Ah had meant? How did ya know Jareth had come to collect me?"  
  
"Well," Rayne looked to the side and then stood up. "We should probably get going, we're on the clock you know." He slipped his arms back into his silver silk shirt and left it open as he turned to walk down the path.  
  
She jumped up and took after him. "Rayne! Don' ya dare run off and avoid mah questions!" She stepped in front of him so he was forced to stop and look at her.  
  
"I know you know the story of the labyrinth and you know how Jareth and Sarah met. Jareth watched over Sarah, in love with her and all that. Well, every now and then I take out one of my orbs and listen to your singing, or just see what you are doing...make sure you're all right." He shrugged. He expected her to put two and two together and get all girly on him.  
  
Instead she hit him hard in the arm. "Ya SPY on me??!!!" She turned and stormed off down the path.  
  
"Hey wait!" He took off after her. "Its not safe to run off on your own."  
  
"Ha! Sarah did it, so can Ah!"  
  
"Sarah had her friends and the love of the king."  
  
She turned and glowered at him, knowing he's right. "So what Ah get is some extra time and a dhampire king?"  
  
"Oh, and am I such bad company? Really, I mean...you haven't even given me a chance. And so what, I watch you perform from time to time, but so do your fans. Tell me what I have seriously done that's so bad as to warrant such dislike?" He smiled as she grumbled in reply and knew he had her. He held out his hand to her. "Lets start over with a clean slate. I'm Rayne, king of all that is dark and unholy."  
  
"Marie, Ah worship all that is dark and unholy," she took his hand slowly. "And ya sound like a wicked, wicked man."  
  
He raised her hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles. "Oh, I am."  
  
***********  
  
Sarah looked over Jareth's shoulder into his crystal instead of conjuring her own. She looked to the side at him. "Well fine, your idea is working...whoop dee doo to you. I still take credit for seeing how he felt about her."  
  
"Oh, I don't get to hear I'm right that often anymore. Please tell me again." Jareth smirked.  
  
She hit him and straightened. "I still don't like that you tricked them into thinking they need to run the labyrinth in order to save her. It isn't safe out there and its just plain mean."  
  
"If they get into trouble, Rayne should be able to handle it...but if not, we are still here to help." He said tiredly, as if he had said this many times before.  
  
Sarah grumbled and went to take a seat in her own throne that now sat beside his in the throne room. "You are so occupying another bedroom tonight...and maybe longer if I feel the need."  
  
"Who'd want to sleep with you when you're in one of your moods anyways?" he tossed back.  
  
Her mouth dropped open and she gawked at him like a dieing fish. "You...you...SHIT FLINGING FLYING MONKEY ASS!!"  
  
"What?" he blinked at her calmly.  
  
"OOOOOOooooo!" She shook her fist at him and stomped out of the room.  
  
Jareth sat there laughing the whole time rather loudly before turning his attention back to the crystal's image.  
  
***********  
  
Marie looked up. "What's all that shoutin comin from?"  
  
Rayne shrugged. "Dunno, lets just keep going." 


End file.
